


Aftercare

by WAKAWAKA3514



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Saliva fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKAWAKA3514/pseuds/WAKAWAKA3514
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie is often beat up from training, but is easily healed by Steven. The healing spit has some pleasurable side effects though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftercare

"Uhhg. Why do you keep doing this?"

Steven looked down at Connie's body lying on the couch. Her outfit was notably more ruffled than it was this morning, tears revealing scratches and barely covering bruises. Steven shook his head at seeing someone smiling while looking so badly hurt.

Connie giggled. "Maybe Pearl and I got a little too intense." She stretched her shoulder and winced from sharp pain that shot from it. "But it was defiantly a good training session."

Steven sat down besides her, looking over her injuries. "I'm not sure if I've seen you this damaged before." He ran his finger over a cut on her cheek. He thought for a moment about leaving it, knowing it would turn into a perfectly badass battle-scar when it was done. But he knew that Connie would object. Not to having a battle-scar, but both the explanation she would have to give to her mother, and to the dishonor of earning it in training instead of an actual battle. "I'm not sure how much I like these training sessions anymore."

Connie smiled as she looked up to him. "Oh, I know that I'll turn out ok at the end of the day." She raised her hand to his cheek, mimicking his hand. She slowly pulled her hand down, taking her time going over his lips and using just enough pressure to spread his lips and get the tip of her finger wet with his saliva. She brought this finger down to her own cheek and pushed his hand away. It only took a moment for her to no longer have a potential battle-scar.

Steven frowned, both at the loss of an awesome scar, and how quickly she brushed off his concerns. "I'm serious, Connie. You keep coming back with worse and worse wounds, which means Pearl is getting less and less careful, and I'm worried that something might happen." He ran his hand through her hair, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're becoming a masochist."

"Haha!" Connie laughed a bit harder than she meant to, and quickly dialed it back. She wasn't a masochist, or becoming one. She hated every sting. But it reminded her to train harder, react quicker, and to always look for Pearl's next swing. Plus every scratch meant that afterwards is just going to be that much more fun. "So are you going to help me or are you going to let me writhe in this agony?"

A sigh escaped from Steven's lips before he knelt down besides her. Looking her over once more before sticking a finger in his mouth and swirling it around. He started going over her body inch by inch, starting at her stomach, slowly making sure that every scratch got covered in a bit of his spit.

Almost every fresh application was met with a sharp intake of breath from Connie. It was the only thing she could do to make sure she wouldn't start moaning out loud. The healing fluid she was slowly being coated in made her feel absolutely amazing. The combination of relief from the pain and the electric pleasure seeping into her skin made any pain seem bearable if she knew that Steven's tongue was soon to follow. She had to bite her lip when he started going over the more sensitive sides of her stomach.

It was about the third time of stopping to re-wet his finger when Connie spoke up, "Your finger dries out to quickly." Connie complained, trying to gauge his reaction.

Steven paused to think with his finger directly outside his mouth. "How should I do it then?"

Connie lifted up her knee to Steven's mouth, exposing a cut right above her knee. She stared in anticipation as Steven drifted his eyes between Connie and her knee, wondering if that was really the best course of action. He decided and quickly grabbed her knee and had his tongue on her leg within half a second.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Connie screamed out in pleasure at the sudden, intense feeling that made her legs shake. She shot her head up to see Steven staring at her. She wondered Steven would mistake that for a scream of pain.

"If this is too intense for you, we can just go back to just the finger." Steven didn't like the idea of hurting Connie, but something in the back of his mind told him that wasn't what was happening.

"No, no!" Connie shouted out, then immediately cursed herself for again being too intense in her responses. She quickly composed a lie she thought that Steven would buy. "This needs to be done, and your tongue is probably going to get it done faster."

Steven hesitated before resuming his work. Connie almost lost herself with how good it started to feel. Her eyes blurring over and her fist in her mouth to stop her from moaning out. She couldn't tell where Steven was except for where the pleasure was coming from at that particular moment. She just bit down hard enough that she knew that she would have to have Steven going over her hand and waited as he worked down her legs, over her arms, and across her back.

Waves of pleasure still coursed over her skin after he was done and it took Connie a few moments to come back into the real world. Steven was sitting down again, petting Connie's hair, still wondering if that was too intense for her.

"Are you ok?" Steven asked, gazing into Connie's eyes. She silently nods her head. He glances over her body again, then looks down to her. "Did I get everything?"

Connie takes a moment to clear her throat. "I did get kicked in the face, so I think the only thing left is where my teeth cut up the insides of my mouth."

"Hmmm..." Steven mulls the idea over. Connie for a second believes that Steven is about to call her a liar. Steven breaks the silence, "I'll have to talk to Pearl about that."

Connie breaths a sigh of relief as Steven rearranges himself to look at Connie face to face. He gathers the saliva in his mouth and gently open's Connie's mouth with his thumb. Connie breaths hard as she watches Steven open his mouth to his spit drip out of it. No, spit is too ugly a word for such a thing that feels so good, she thought. It's some sort of healing, liquid pleasure.

A long drop of spit is hanging from Steven's mouth before Connie looses control of herself and reaches up to grab it with her own mouth. She overshoots and their lips touch. Steven pauses, Connie deepens the kiss before Steven relinquishes and follows her lead. Connie's tongue is shooting in and out of Steven's mouth, trying to gather each drop of liquid pleasure she can. She feels each drop travel from the tip of her tongue to down her throat, were the pleasure spreads down her torso and up to make her head feel incredibly light as the feeling takes over her body. She tries to fight her lightheadedness and keep the kiss going as long as possible, but it only lasts so long before she completely collapses.

They both breath heavy as they recover from the kiss. Steven recovers quicker and picks himself up. He rubs Connie's face and smiles as they both stare into each others eyes. "You know," He starts, "if you wanted to kiss, you could just ask."

Connie tries to compose herself the best she can before nodding. "Yea. Or I might get Pearl to kick me in the face again."


End file.
